Lev Kravchenko
Colonel (later General ) Lev Kravchenko (in Russian: Лев Кравченко) (1922-1986) is a prominent Soviet military officer and the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He returned as a minor yet pivotal Black Ops II, mainly appearing in the 1980's storyline. He was voiced by . Biography He is the right hand man (often referred to as the "lapdog") of General Nikita Dragovich and he is the reason why the SOG was deployed to Vietnam. It was through Kravchenko that the Viet Cong became allies of the Soviets. He was also known to have personally taking Alex Mason prisoner two times in the whole game. Kravchenko is cold-hearted and highly sadistic person and he can be considered to be one of the most violent and evil characters in the whole Call of Duty franchise. In any other regime, Colonel Kravchenko would have been locked away, otherwise executed. Often referred to as Dragovich's lap dog, Kravchenko was a cold-hearted sadist made of pure evil. Staying mostly silent, he carried out his master's orders without question. Much like Dragovich, Kravchenko detested Viktor Reznov. However; his reasons were much more mundane than those of Dragovich: Kravchenko took his lead wholly from his General. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it is revealed that Kravchenko survived his suicide encounter with Frank Woods, despite being stabbed, and has become an associate of Raul Menendez by selling weapons for money. In 1986 when Alex Mason, Frank Woods and Jason Hudson assisted the Mujahideen in fighting the Soviets invading Afghanistan Alex gets involved to a short fist fight with Kravchenko once again who is riding a tank but Mason wins due to Kravchenko's advanced age slowing him down. Mason and Woods capture Kravchenko and tie him up for interrogation for information about Menendez. If the player doesn't resists the numbers, Mason will shoot him in the head, much to Woods' shock. If the player resists the number commands in his head and doesn't shoot Kravchenko, he will reveal vital information about Menendez having a mole in the CIA. After this, Woods shoots Kravchenko in the head, killing him for good before the Mujahedeen betray them. No matter the outcome, Lev's death is considered canon. Personality Kravchenko was a powerful figure of a man, built for war. He was a ruthless and amoral military officer, and had to fulfill his bloodlust no matter the cost. He was aggressive and impatient but not vengeful. He did not see past his next action, and therefore would always be a dangerous weapon of war, and not an orchestrator. Kravchenko enjoyed the suffering of others; it is one of the few things that could incite anything resembling a human feeling inside the man. Gallery LevKravchenko.jpg|Kravchenko in 1945. The-Trio-Project-Nova.jpg|Kravchenko with Dragovich and Steiner, inside the ship. Castro-Dragovich-Kravchenko.jpg|Kravchenko with Dragovich and Castro. Black-Ops-Trio.png|Kravchenko with Dragovich and Steiner, hearing the doctor speak of why Mason isn't submitting to the number sequences. Lev-Stabbed.jpg|Lev stabbed by Woods before releasing grenades. Kravchenko's_death_BOII.png|Kravchenko's death by Woods. Trivia *Lev is Russian for "Lion", which fits his aggressive and brutal behavior. *Mason and "Reznov" wear Kravchenko's clothing in the mission "Rebirth". *A photo of Kravchenko is seen as an easter egg in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. External links *Lev Kravchenko - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation pl:Lew Krawczenko Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Jingoists Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Fanatics Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyers Category:Suicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Trickster Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misogynists